Pleasures in Kidnapping
by FreshCocoaSoldHere
Summary: After a battle with the White Fang, Sun Wukong is taken hostage sand turned over to Roman Torchwick. To torture him, Roman attempts to molest the boy but both end up liking it and things get heated. [gay sex][oneshot]


The room was dank and cold. It smelled heavily of rotted food and it looked like it had been abandoned for years. That was the room Sun Wukong woke up in. He was panicked and worried, especially when he found his hands bound.

He was hopelessly trapped and alone. What had happened?

The last thing he remembered was Blake and Ruby running off to the Bullhead Professor Port had brought them to the area with. Blake. Was she okay?

"Oh, you're awake." A masculine voice said, before footsteps sounded behind the monkey Faunus. He turned his head though he couldn't see the speaker. "I was worried you were dead. There's no information to get from a corpse, and they're such a pain to clean up. So thanks for being alive!"

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Sun demanded, snarling and lashing his head back and forth to try and see his captor.

"You know me. We've fought a few times now." The voice mused. The sound of a lighter clapping shut was heard, before a long exhale. Smoke quickly washed over Sun's head.

"My name is Roman. Or perhaps you know me as Torchwick, or That Jerk Who Helps The White Fang." Roman said, before finally stepping into Sun's peripheral. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is you have info that my clients need!"

"I won't talk." Sun warned, smirking confidently, "you'll never break me."

Roman gave a chuckle, wiping his eye and stepping to Sun's side.

"Look kid, everyone has their breaking point. I'll find yours, I promise you." Roman threatened, before taking the cigar out of his mouth and tapping the ashes off on Sun's shoulder. Without any warning, he pressed the lit end into the boy's neck, causing Sun to writhe in pain.

When Roman pulled it off, he examined the burn. "There," he said triumphantly, "now people will know you're mine."

Sun cringed at the pain, and his body tensed up as he tried to keep on his tough face. The pain was unbearable though, and he let out a groan.

"Agh, you fuckin' asshole..." Sun said as he dropped his head forward.

Roman smirked, giving a little snicker. The fact that Sun was so affected by that made him feel so sinister, because what he had in store was much worse than just a minor burn.

"Oh we're going to have fun together, monkey boy." Roman said evilly, twirling his cane in his hand. "Just you wait and see." Sun gulped at this, his bravado completely gone.

"What should I start with...?" Roman pondered, tapping his chin and strolling in circles around Sun. Sun watched him, worried about what the redhead had in store. His face was sickly pale.

"Should I use the whip? Ooh, how about the car battery? I could always go classic and waterboard you..." Roman thought aloud. Sun was breaking more easily then he'd have hoped.

"No no... I'll stick to the old routine." Roman said, stopping in front of Sun and turning on his heel. Roman examined the somehow perfect body of Sun. Perfect meaning he wasn't bruised or cut. Other than the burn.

"Listen, I'll cooperate." Sun said, terrified now. He looked up at Roman in fear, scared of him hurting him any further. The criminal frowned a bit.

"That's a shame. I quite like the old routine." Roman stated bluntly. He liked the old routine because it pleasured him. In more than one way. He decided something right then and there: he was going to do it anyway. It wasn't often he got someone as sexy or hot as Sun Wukong.

Sun watched in fear as Roman sat down in his lap, draping his covered arms over the boy's shoulders. He smirked and snickered as Sun stared into his green eyes.

"Let me strike you a deal," Roman offered, bringing his face closer to Sun's "you let me do my thing, tell me what I want to know, and then you can go home. Do we have a deal?"

Sun stared into those enchanting green eyes of Roman's before nodding hesitantly.

"Fine." Sun obliged.

Roman chuckled, leaning back on his new toy before getting even closer to him. "I knew I'd like you."

Suddenly, he took his hat off and closed the gap between their faces. Sun was taken aback as Roman forced his tongue into his mouth, and was helpless as the older man ground his body against his.

His blue eyes stayed open, the foreign feeling of another man making love to him was horrifying and scarring... But still oddly arousing. Sun had to admit, as he watched Roman move his body and gasp for air whenever he could, he was turned on.

The redhead had an amazing body, he realized. One that he'd like to see without clothes.

It came as a surprise to Roman when the Faunus returned the kiss, their tongues wrestling against one another. Roman smirked and giggled into Sun's lips.

When he pulled away, a string of saliva hung between their mouths. He brushed Sun's hair, before licking his partner's bottom lip.

"It's hard to say no, isn't it?" Roman asked, running his other hand up and down Sun's chest and stomach. "I know it's hard for me. Speaking of hard..."

Roman pressed his body into Sun's, his erection sticking into the boy's stomach. They both smiled at this. Sun had lost all real thought, now filled with lust for this man he didn't know and who he had- only a few minutes earlier- wanted to kill.

"I can feel you feel the same way..." Roman mused as Sun's own erection prodded the underside of his leg. "You're quite the prize aren't you?"

Roman resumed the kiss, bringing the two of them together as he began undoing his jacket. He tossed it away and got to work on Sun's pants. He wanted that throbbing cock of his slave's.

Roman pulled away from the kiss as he slid off his partner's lap. He bit the hem of Sun's boxers, sliding the underpants down to the boy's knees. His cock sprung up, causing Roman to blush.

"My, my..." He purred, bringing his hand up. He took his glove off and tossed it aside, before wrapping his now bare fingers around the member of the cock.

He stroked slowly at first, bringing forward quiet moans from the boy. The redhead leaned forward and licked up and down the length, now wanting to please his sexy lover.

Sun dropped his head back, thoughts of Blake springing to mind. He imagined his hot girlfriend bobbing her head up and down on his cock, but to his surprise she kept getting replaced by the image of Roman doing it.

Roman licked slowly, but stroked quickly up and down on the head. He slowly moved his head upward and put his mouth around the tip, bringing forth a jolt of excitement from Sun. The Faunus looked down at the criminal to see those beautiful green eyes staring back at him.

He wanted to thrust into his partner's mouth but didn't. This was perfect for him.

Roman cupped Sun's balls with his other hand before squeezing them roughly. Sun groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Oh god..." He moaned, his breath picking up. "More..."

Roman grinned, eager to please his prisoner. He began moving down the length of the erect cock, trying so desperately to it all six inches in his mouth. When the cock reached the back of his throat, Roman gagged. Sun moaned.

"Fuck yes..." Sun groaned, feeling the redhead's tongue swirl around the entire cock. He felt Roman's other hand slide up and down his leg, before going underneath him. He felt a squeeze on his right asscheek.

"Oh god I love this..." Sun moaned as his cock got sucked, his ass got squeezed and so did his sensitive balls. "I'm gonna..."

Sun couldn't help himself as his body spasmed, a jolt of his cum shooting out of his cock and filling up Roman's mouth. Sun screamed as he came, viciously thrusting into Roman's mouth.

Roman pulled his mouth off of Sun's cock, the six inch play toy of Roman's falling limply over. Roman stuck out his tongue for Sun to see his cum, before he withdrew it into his mouth and swallowed it.

Sun's mouth hung open, in awe at how hot his partner was. His cock practically hardening all over again. Roman grinned as he sat up on Sun's lap again, giving him one large kids before pulling away.

"Spitters are quitters." He exclaimed, as he resumed making out with the boy. This time, Roman reached down and undid Sun's binds. Rather than strangle him, Sun's hands flew to Roman's sides to hug him closely.

Roman ground into Sun's cock, wanting purely to fuck the boy now. That's exactly what he was going to do.

He stood up and pulled off his pants and his boxers before sitting down on the boy's lap again. Sun threw off his shirt before ripping off Roman's. The two continued making love, their tongues slamming against each other for dominance before Roman slid his ads cheeks up overtop Sun's cock. It was already erect again.

Roman eased himself down on it, moaning and cringing. He bit Sun's bottom lip to ease the pain, his tight asshole not able to handle this thick if a cock. He screamed into Sun's lips when it was all in.

Sun grinned, grabbing Roman's hips and moving the hot partner of his up and down slowly. Roman gasped for air, squeezing Sun's shoulder as he leaned back. Sun but his bottom lip as he moved his lover up and down on his cock, cute little squeaks coming out of the criminal's mouth.

Eventually, as Sun's pace picked up, Roman let go of the Faunus' shoulder and instead pressed his hands into the abs of his lover. Sun clutched Roman's hip with one hand and Roman's eight inch cock with the other. Sun was amazed at its size, watching as it slapped against his stomach.

He began stroking the huge cock quickly as he thrust into the tight asshole of Roman's, feeling immense amounts of pleasure from the virgin ass of the grown man. He wanted Roman to feel the same way. He wanted Roman to cum in his mouth and to fuck his ass as much as he wanted to do these things to Roman.

"Fuck me harder, Sun!" Roman shouted as the Faunus pounded his asshole. Sun was happy to oblige, going as fast as he could to please his captor. He felt more cum spring up, but instead of cumming inside the right asshole he pulled Roman off and came into the air, some of his cum landing on his stomach and some landing in Roman's.

"Lick it up and give it to me." Sun demanded. Roman obeyed, lowering himself to lick all the cum up before kissing his new lover and exchanging it to his mouth. They continued making out for a minute, Sun slapping Roman's ass and Riman returning the favour my smacking Sun's limp cock.

Sun picked Roman up by the ass, wrapping the redhead's legs around his abdomen and shoving him up against the wall. He thought about fucking his ass some more but got a better idea. He turned his head away from the kiss, noticing a table at the far wall. He kissed Roman again, before spanking his bare ass and setting him down.

He strutted over to the wooden table before bending himself over it, his tail gesturing for Roman to have his way. Roman grinned, licking some of the leftover cum from his lip before walking over and grabbing either of Sun's hips. Sun looked back at him, biting his bottom lip.

"No mercy on me." Sun said. Roman nodded, lifting Sun's tail and quickly shoving the entirety of his huge cock in Sun's ass.

"I wasn't planning on going easy." He said, before sliding in and out of the monkey. Sun teared up, biting his bottom lip to ease the pain of the huge cock. Roman pet Sun's shaggy hair as he continued sliding in and out.

Quickly Roman's thrusts adjusted sped, going from a careful pace to one that would tear Sun's ass apart. Roman didn't want this night to end. He wanted to endlessly fuck this insanely hot boy that he'd kidnapped, and he didn't want to give him up.

This was the best sex either of them had ever had.

"I... Love... You, Sun..." Roman panted as he pounded the boy, his balls slapping against Sun's ass with each thrust. Sun was taken aback by this, but realized this sex was worth being a prisoner forever.

"I love you too... Roman." Sun moaned out, before Roman spanked his ass cheek. Roman grinned, before pulling out and flipping Sun onto his back on the table, resting the boy's legs on his shoulders. He made endless eye contact with his lover, his hand straddling the six inch cock that had cum twice that night.

He wanted a third dose, so he stroked quick and hard. Sun screamed out in a mixture of pain from his ass being torn open and the pleasure of it.

Roman quickly pulled out of Sun, feeling the cum exploding from his cock. At almost the exact same time, Sun came from the stroking. Their cum mixed in Sun's chest, as both panted. Roman fell forward, laying on top of Sun.

The cum stuck to both of them as Roman continued the kiss, this time more calmly. When he pulled away, he held Sun's cheeks.

"Stay with me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The answer was obvious to Sun, who had cum threes time already because of his red headed lover.

"Only if I can call you my boyfriend." Sun said, panting heavily. Roman smiled and kissed Sun, his hand still wrapped firmly around the boy's cock.

"I'd gladly be your boyfriend, you little slut." Roman stated as he disconnected the kiss.


End file.
